


Ducky's Nephew

by Strangevisitor7



Series: Watcher!Abby [7]
Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangevisitor7/pseuds/Strangevisitor7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs has his suspicions about Ducky's nephew Richie, but he isn't getting any answers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducky's Nephew

Ducky was elbow deep in the chest cavity of their latest victim. He'd already reported all he knew to Gibbs and yet the man was still hovering. He'd even completed a rather amusing story about a similar victim while Gibbs had listened attentively and without interruption. It was then that Ducky knew something was on the man's mind.

"It is a stabbing with no other unusual circumstances," Ducky repeated

Gibbs just nodded and continued to watch the autopsy.

"Was there something else about this victim that I should know?" Ducky asked. It wasn't like Gibbs to linger and until he was willing to share, Ducky was going to have to endure an audience.

Gibbs shook his head but continued to say nothing.

Ducky pulled out the heart and laid it on the scale. He turned to face his audience. Unless he pushed, the man would be content to wait and Ducky was a less patient man than Gibbs when he was trying to get his work completed.

"Then am I to assume there is some other reason for your continued presence at my table?"

Gibbs looked up to meet his friend's stare. "Nephew, Ducky?"

And there it was. He had been waiting for Gibbs to question his relationship to young Mr. Ryan. Ducky had been prepared for this inquisition when Richard had first arrived at NCIS but it hadn't occurred. His 'nephew' had been on the job for weeks and Ducky had forgotten about explaining the situation to Gibbs, then Adam Pierson had shown up on his autopsy table. He'd hoped that Jethro would put aside his famous gut in acceptance of the story that Ducky had spun, he should have known better.

"Grand nephew, actually."

"Didn't think you had any relatives in the states."

"I don't believe it ever came up in conversation before, Jethro." Ducky said evading the direct answer. "Is the lad causing you some problem?"

"Haven't really spoken to him." Gibbs said but the expectation that Ducky would share was clear in his tone.

"You will let me know if there are any issues?" Ducky offered knowing that Gibbs was not satisfied with the non-information he'd supplied. "I wouldn't want him to receive any special treatment."

"Of course not, Duck." Gibbs replied with a half-smile. "I'm going up to see Abby. Let me know if you want to share any more information."

Ducky watched as his friend exited Autopsy and knew that Gibbs wasn't referring to the dead body.  
*******************************************

As Gibbs entered the bull pen, he watched Tony quickly end his conversation with Ducky's nephew and make him self busy at his computer. "Hey boss," he called out cheerfully.

Gibbs gave a silent chuckle at Tony's attempt to prove he'd been working hard the entire time. "Got that report, DiNozzo," he snapped as he strode by.

"Right here Boss," the senior agent said as he followed Gibbs to his desk to hand him the file.

Jethro didn't look up as he seated himself behind the desk and took the proffered folder.

Tony backed away. "I'll be over here if you have any questions," he muttered as he retreated to his desk.

A shadow fell across Gibbs' desk and he looked up to see Blaine standing there. "Something you need?" he glared at the intruder.

Richie smiled broadly, seemingly unaffected by the patented 'don't-bother-me' Gibbs stare. "I have some updates I need to install on your computer," he paused before adding a belated, "Sir."

Gibbs studied the young tech. He couldn't be more than twenty but something about him didn't fit. Most newbies cringed under his stare but this kid was smiling at him. Add to that the situation last week that Blaine seemed to be in the middle of with the cremated remains of Dr. Clifford and his gut was in over drive. "Can it be done later? I'm working here." He said sending him another withering glower.

Richie met his gaze unfazed. "Sure. You can actually do it yourself. They just told me I should do it for you." Richie explained brightly. "You just need to go into the S: drive and download the program…" Richie stopped as he heard snickering behind him.

"Something funny McGee?" Gibbs snapped.

"No boss. I just – downloading – never mind." McGee stammered and immediately went back to work on his computer.

Gibbs felt better. He obviously still had power over McGee. "Get it over with," he said as he moved to let Richie have access to his computer.

"Thanks," Richie sat at the desk and began performing the updates. "This will only take a few minutes."

"So, Ducky's nephew?" Gibbs prompted. The demand for an explanation clear in his tone, or so he thought.

"Grand Nephew actually." Richie replied without looking up and didn't elaborate.

"Uh huh." Gibbs said, unconvinced, and the kid didn't even sound ruffled. He wanted to ask more but this wasn't the time or the place instead he just wanted the boy gone from his space. "You done yet?"

"Almost," Richie punched a few more keys and then looked up. "Just have to wait for it to download," he said grinning up at the older man.

The kid was respectful and yet there was something else in his demeanor that bothered Gibbs. The entire situation was frustrating but also confirmed in his mind that Blaine was hiding something.

The computer chimed.

"All done, Agent Gibbs. Do you want me to walk you through the changes?" He asked.

"No. Now out of my chair."

"Of course." Richie said still smiling as he relinquished the desk back to its owner. "Just call if you need anything," he said and headed out of the bullpen. He paused briefly to give a silent _What?_ to Tony who was just staring at him.

_Later_ Tony mouthed back.

The kid had survived his first real encounter with the scary Agent Gibbs with nary a stammer or drop of flop sweat to show for it. Gibbs wasn't happy with the idea that he might be losing his touch.

"McGee!" he barked.

"Yeah Boss." The probie responded with the appropriate level of wariness in his voice.

Gibbs smiled to himself. "Never mind."

Well it wasn't him. His gut was right - there was definitely something off about Ducky's nephew.  
*******************************************

Richie entered the bar and spotted Abby and Tony waving him over to their booth. Friday happy hour was a rotating affair. It seemed this week it was just the three of them. He slipped in next to Abby as Tony handed him a beer with a flourish.

"Here's to Richie. He survived his first encounter with Gibbs and his computer."

Richie laughed. "You make it sound like combat."

"Abby you should have seen it. Richie is all smiles and I swear Gibbs got flustered. Gave McGee hell after you left."

"Tony. What's the big deal? He seemed a little grumpy is all. Certainly not the scary man you all make him out to be," he said. Since Gibbs wasn't after his head, there wasn't much weight behind all the glowering as far as Richie was concerned.

"Good for you," Abby said giving the Immortal a one armed hug. "Gibbs is not scary."

Tony snorted.

"Really Tony," Riche prompted. "I don't get why everyone is so afraid of him."

Tony smiled knowingly. "You say that now but I don't think he likes you. Had McGee pull up you personnel files and everything."

Richie almost did a spit take on his beer. "Why would he do that?"

"You sure, Tony?" Abby asked as she exchanged a worried glance with Richie. If anyone could uncover the holes in Richie's cover story it would be Tim.

"Guess something about you did not compute," Tony snickered at his own joke.

"So what did Gibbs find out about me? That I got sent to the principal's office a few too many times in high school?" Richie asked trying to sound lighthearted.

"Don't know but if Gibbs' gut tells him there's something off – well you should be on your best behavior," Tony warned him.

"Okay. Now I am feeling scary Gibbs," Richie admitted.

Tony laughed. "Welcome to my world. It creeps up on you but it's always there."


End file.
